


There was not an easy way to text anyone that 'Hey, I’m possibly into Derek Hale and he may or may not unwittingly attacked my neck in a good way due to an alpha thing but I may be okay with it.’

by Leafontehwind



Series: Are we all just stumbling along until we get this right? [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Stiles is confused, F/M, Gen, M/M, The confused state of werewolf mating, bromance x3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafontehwind/pseuds/Leafontehwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or that time when Stiles was pretty damn confused about life in general and mild sexual identity issues happened on days that ended in 'Y'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was not an easy way to text anyone that 'Hey, I’m possibly into Derek Hale and he may or may not unwittingly attacked my neck in a good way due to an alpha thing but I may be okay with it.’

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the longest update known to myself. There is one more after this one for today so, stay tuned!

Okay. So, marking was part of a mating thing. Getting his scent on him. Right, again, mating thing. Now that his brain was actually functioning and not tilting to a stop, Stiles could remember all of the things he had read about the habits of wolves, werewolves and various other shapeshifters. Yes, he broadened the search because he was freaking efficient. And he figured that he already knew far too much about the possible mating habits of werewolves due to a few documentaries that he had watched way back when Scott had first gotten bitten in attempts to shed some light on the wolf aspect of the now full set of supernatural beings in his life.

Why couldn’t they just imprint on their one true love? And dear god did he just think that he was Derek’s one true love? Because that was crazier than making a Twi-Hard reference in his head.Sure, it was a bit creepy but it was possibly less creepy then waking up to ... Okay, Stiles had to admit it was kind of awesome. Kind of in the totally awesome, yes sir can he have another sort of way. But, now confronted with said awesomeness, there were things that needed to be answered. Things that totally needed to be worked on in his own head without thinking about the somewhat conscious werewolf upstairs in his bed.

He always figured he could have been a little gay, his obsession with one perfect and rare specimen of Lydia Martin not withstanding. It was always in the realm of possibilities. Stiles had joked once or twice about wanting to keep his options open, you know? But, he hadn’t actually expected to have a pretty decent response to Derek Hale. 

Gay? Well, while not wholly surprising but that wasn’t quite right. He still found girls pretty attractive. But, at the same time, he could fully realize the fact that Danny was attractive, though, he wasn’t actually attracted to him. Okay, so... Bisexual? Pansexual? Omnisexual? He could Google the Kinsey scale later when he was alone and wouldn’t have to actually explain _why_ he was looking it up. Was there way to self-diagnose that or was he just going with it and just plain found hot people... hot. That sounded a little superficial. He enjoyed personality and character in a person and didn’t just only totally want them for their bodies. Prime example: Jackson was pretty much model material and he was a total dick. Case and point. Which... that was also a whole other level of confusing. Did that mean he _liked_ liked Derek? 

Stiles sat on the couch and stared into nothingness before pulling out his faithful sidekick; his phone. He punched out the security code, humming to himself while he scrolled down to Scott’s number. Though, he wasn’t sure that admitting his potential issue and state of mind via text message was the best way to do this. There was not an easy way to text anyone that 'Hey, I’m possibly into Derek Hale and he may or may not unwittingly attacked my neck in a good way due to an alpha thing but I may be okay with it.’

Plus, as much as he loved Scott, he was pretty sure he woudn’t necessarily help the situation.

So, sure. Inviting his bestie over for another hang session would be cool and a generally a-okay idea. The only thing was that he was also worried that he and Allison would be back on the on portion of their off again on again relationship of epic proportions. That left the rest of the pack and maybe even Danny. Unless he was busy with his new boy-toy of the week; many things could be said about Danny, but he did most certainly have game.

Okay, maybe not the whole pack. Yeah, probably just Isaac. He was sticking with the beta since they were going to start brewing an epic bromance. Maybe a three-way bromance. Yep, Stiles was totally going to text his second (or third depending on exactly where Derek wound up in the whole thing) favorite werewolf to make sure he wasn’t alone with the big bad werewolf too long incase he decided to go for another nibble. Stiles really wasn’t all that sure how he would react. to that.

Because it was him he’d either A) ruin it by making some completely asinine comment about whatever or B) Really enjoy it and let Derek go to town.

Honestly, he wasn’t even sure what was worse. 

 

Stiles only had to wait until a little after twelve thirty for Isaac to show up in Derek's Camaro with Scott riding shot gun. The guy had a shit eating grin stretching across his lips with an arm resting only slightly outside of the open widow. He seriously doesn't know how his best bud managed to look adorable and mildly annoying at the same time. Stiles is willing to think that it's an inherent Scott thing and runs with it. Of course, the annoying part is him finding yet another person to hang out with who isn't Stiles. He's not ready to let that go but he's working on growing as a person. Everyone's a work in progress, right? Right.

He had been waiting on the porch playing some social networking games about farming and baking that should probably never been invented. The fact was that he was bored and would prefer mind numbing games for a couple of hours over the things his brain was going to inevitably come across. Having a mild sexual identity crisis with its source currently sprawled across his blankets only a floor away didn't exactly allow for Stiles’ mind to wander in any other direction.

Why had this apparently turned into the time where nothing threatening or supernatural happened?

Well, because life wasn't fair.

Either way, he was really glad that they were here because of reasons. One of them being that he was starving. Pizza was never good alone and he wasn't sure about, you know, Derek. Stiles stood up straighter with what he had determined was a classic Stiles wave. "Hey kids, how was school? Hoping you managed to brown nose and become teachers pet," he smiled broadly at them before shaking his head. "Unless it's Harris, then screw that."

Scott chuckled as he slid out of the car, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"It was good mom, thanks." Isaac drawled, moving to the trunk to retrieve his backpack. Stiles wondered if Isaac would actually do his homework straight away or if he was just bringing it in just in case. The kid had a decent amount to catch upon considering the whole being a fugitive stint and keeping him out of jail had been pretty damn important. Stiles really hoped that he could make up a few of his classes since being held back would pretty much blow. The beta paused after closing the trunk with a soft click, his head tipping to he side thoughtfully as his light eyes scanned the front of the Stilinski manor; Okay, house. Whatever. "Has Derek been here?”

Stiles wanted nothing more than to pretend that both of the werewolves wouldn’t be able to notice his elevated heart rate and even without any of their wolfie senses, anyone would have been able to notice how Stiles managed to stand almost ramrod straight at the mere mention of the big bad alpha. “Has. Is."He lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck Will be. He’s temporarily be taking up residence in my room until he’s better.” 

He gestured over his shoulder before turning around to lead the way into his house. “And, really guys, dick move about letting him be completely unprotected while wounded. I’m not sure how it looked the other night but I was definitely not using my Google -fu to see what certain medical infections it could look like. Because, it really looks that bad.” They had to know that they needed Derek almost as much, hell, if not more than he needed them to survive. Without an alpha of their own, all of the werewolves would just become lowly omegas and then be alpha pack chow. Stiles was so not letting that happen.

Stiles threw himself down onto the couch gesturing at the few pizza menus he had sprawled out on the coffee table. There were a few choice places in town and Stiles had narrowed it down to his top three, not really knowing if Isaac had a preference on homestyle, pan pizza or thin crust;which was an abomination. If Stiles ever got to New York, he was definitely having classic NYC pizza. And bagels. And Gray’s Papaya. Mouth watering goodness. Had he mentioned he was starving?

“I’ll let you guys pick out which place you want then I’ll call the order in, I think I have enough for two pies unless one of you goons wants to throw in,” Scott ducked his head sheepishly because Stiles knew that between the pair of them, he had a few more sheckles to throw around. Scott might have had a job but Mrs. McCall needed the help after the divorce. And he was pretty sure Isaac didn’t have much to throw in. It was fine, he didn’t mind buying from time to time so long as they still saved his scrawny human ass.

About forty-five minutes later, the two wolves were sprawled on the floor working on some assignment that was probably due tomorrow. Considering the amount of times that bad things came up, it was usually good to get a head start on anything that would come second to destruction and mayhem. At least while the choice was still there. Stiles sat on the couch still, eyes glued on the television despite not actually processing what was going on. He was biting his nails as he watched, his mind still straying back to those few minutes with Derek that seemed to be on freaking repeat in his head. 

He wished he had more to go on or at least more of a nerve to ask the two werewolves that were present and accountable. But, he really couldn’t just bring himself to ask. He would rather figure it out on his own or know a little more about it before even broaching the subject. Right now, they probably knew as much as he did if not less, in that case it would just plain do no good at all.

“Stiles?” Scott’s voice was small, close to his concerned voice that made Stiles immediately jump out of his daze. 

Licking his lips, Stiles dropped his hand and looked over at Scott, though still seeming pretty damn distracted. “Yeah buddy?”

“Is...” Scott quickly looked at Isaac before meeting Stiles’ gaze once again. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. I mean, why wouldn’t it be?” Stiles gestured in a way that he deemed was incredulous, eyebrows knitting on his forehead. “It’s summer vacation, I haven’t been kidnapped or thrown into a wall by a supernatural being in a couple of weeks- which is like a miracle or something. And I’m hanging out with not one but two awesome werewolves. Why wouldn’t everything be okay?”

Isaac shared a glance with Scott before he took the lead in the conversation. Seriously. Werewolf telepathy had to be a thing. He was going to find out if it was one of these days. “Because you’re watching The Golden Girls with such intensity that should only be for action movies or compelling dramas.”

Stiles blinked a few times, lifting his eyes to the screen. Thank god. Luckily enough the channel had wound up on TvLand and there was little to nothing that was on there that Stiles hadn‘t seen before at least once. “What’s wrong with The Golden Girls? It’s a classic. Blanche is sassy and awesome; the show it’s self is just freaking hilarious and this is an argument in it’s self, Betty White.” He paused for a minute, his mind registering the scene and what exact episode it was. “Plus, this is the episode of how they all first met, and it just never gets old. Never.”

His best friend shook his head apparently dropping the subject with a small sigh. Stiles supposed he should give the little potato more credit on his observational skills. Or he should get better at concealing what was going on in his head. He was pretty decent at evading questions and weaving together enough truth with lies that he could passably get away from enough suspicion that people followed through. 

Scott scribbled something down on his notebook paper before his phone buzzed. Apparently it was a good text because while he was reading it, a goofy smile brightened his features. There were only a few things that did that for Scott and Stiles was pretty sure he could guess which one it was.

He cleared his throat and stood up picking up his empty can of coke and shaking it slightly as if it wasn’t the silliest prop ever. “I’m going to get some soda, you guys want more?” After the other two boys shook their heads Scott walked out of the living room to the kitchen with a little bounce in his step.

Stiles, being Stiles, rolled his eyes and dipped his head backwards to rest on the back of the couch. “If thats code to call Allison, tell her we say ‘Hi.’”

He may not have been over the whole thing with the Argents, and maybe he never would be. There were nights when he actually managed to drift off to sleep and wound up having horrible nightmares of Gerard doing way more to him than he did. And more to Boyd and Erica. Over and over, torturing them and allowing them to slowly heal before he did it all again in horrible ways that almost made Stiles never want to watch any other film in the genre that was usually dubbed ‘torture porn’ ever again. But that wasn’t Allison’s fault. Even what she did, the decisions that she had made, they also more then likely weren’t exactly her ideas, they were understandable. Just not really justifiable. That being said, he wasn’t really sure what was going on with them, but hopefully Allison recovered a little and they worked it out. 

Isaac tapped his pen on the table a few times, garnering Stiles’ attention away from the television where it had slipped back to once again. He was usually one of the only ones who did that, granted it was to annoying excess and he generally did not know he was doing it until someone called him out on it. Then the movement just transfered to his knee bouncing or his fingers drumming on the desk or something.

“Stiles... what’s on your neck?” The way the beta asked the question was almost like he already knew and was trying to gently poke and prod at the topic without him running away flailing and screaming. Isaac was gently asking him about his-- ohmygod. His neck.

“What?” Stiles took out his phone and put it on reverse camera before letting out a groan. He hadn’t even looked to see if Derek had left a mark and okay. It was stupid that he hadn’t actually thought to check. He had been a little preoccupied thinking about what happened and didn’t follow up on making sure there wasn’t any evidence. So now there was no denying that it had actually happened because there was goddamned proof. “Oh, this? Walked into a door... handle. Tripped actually. It was all very embarrassing and sad.”

A corner of the beta’s lips hitched upwards in a brief hint of a barely there smile before his eyes flickered over to the stairs. He seemed to be having a little internal debate. “Derek might be awake. Do you want to see if he wants some pizza before we finish it off?”

Wait. Did that mean that Isaac knew Derek was awake or... was he just being nice and using as a way to let Stiles off the hook for the time being? The only time Isaac was easy to read was when he was being sympathetic. He seriously needed to get a beat on this guy. Or at least develop some magical skill or mutant power that allowed him to gauge feelings or read minds. He’d settle for one or the other, he wasn’t that picky.

With a sigh, Stiles shoved himself off of the couch and headed up the stairs almost grudgingly. Which, okay, was a bit over dramatic especially where he was trying to keep everything pretty much off the radar until he understood more. But, that was harder to do when you didn’t have a giant two inch hickey on the side of your neck. Christ, what was he going to do when his dad got home? It wasn’t like he owned any turtle necks and scarves, well, that was all too very Dracula for him.

With mild trepidation he opened the door to his own room and peered inside.


End file.
